Tutoring
by Alania Black
Summary: 2 OCAUHPSM: BWJP. James is Tutoring Bill. In return, Bill helps James secure the woman of his dreams. Side pairings of JPLE, SBRL, BWRL.


This is part 2 of the OFFICIAL CHIBI ALANIA UNWRITTEN HARRY POTTER SLASH MONTH!

_This month, from Monday July 11th 2005 until Wednesday August 11th 2005, I am having an Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month - I have found 30 different Harry Potter slash couples that have 3 or less fics written about them in and each day, I will post a one-shot fic about that couple._

_1 month: 30 days: 30 couples: 30 fics: 1 author._

_Now, for the fun part! On the 31st August, one person who has shown me support and encouragement will find a lovely little email in their inbox offering them a fantastic prize for their support._

_So, review (leave email addresses if you haven't logged in, please), give me support and ye shall receive threefold!_

And today we have a glorious couple, Mr James Potter and Mr William Weasley.

So, on with the fic!

WARNINGS: Slash, smut, married men having affairs.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Noting I tell you! Nothing!

SUMMARY: #2; OCAUHPSM: BW/JP. James is Tutoring Bill. In return, Bill helps James secure the woman of his dreams. (Side pairings of JP/LE, SB/RL, BW/RL.)

NOTE: James is 17 when this starts, and Bill is 16. James' birthday, for the purpose of this fic, shall be in June, Bill's is in October (I always pictured him as a Libra).

The style of this also changes about halfway through, I hope it still works!

Tutoring.

James frowned as he sat in the library the week after the Christmas holidays ended. Professor McGonnagal had called him behind after class today and asked him to Tutor one of the Fifth years, who apparently only needed a little help to get into the Advanced Transfiguration NEWTs classes.

He'd met Bill Weasley, the boy he was to Tutor, briefly at Lunch today to organise a time, but he wasn't really sure what he was like. Sure, he was a Prefect, so they had dealt with each other in the past, but he'd never really paid much attention to him before.

"Hello, Mr. Potter?" James looked up to see Bill standing by his desk, looking rather nervous and biting his lip.

"Call me James. I've spoken to Professor McGonnagal about your lessons for the next few weeks and she's given me some course material to go through with you. I want today to just go over your lessons today, so we can get to know one another better before starting on the difficult things."

"Sounds good, so today I was working on animal transfigurations, turning a Canary into a Cat. I can do the spell, my problem lies with the Theory aspects."

"Then we'll cover that."

And so they fell in to a pattern of work, and slowly got to know one another. James found out about Bill's younger brothers, Charlie, who was five, and Percy, who was three. He also found out the Bill's mum was expecting twins sometime around April. Bill found out that James was an only child, his mum having died when he was five in childbirth, the baby dying at the same time.

They also found out they had a lot in common. Bill was a huge fan of Quidditch, although he'd never made the house team, while James was the Quidditch captain and star Chaser of the Gryffindor team. They'd sometimes find themselves up for hours just talking even after they had finished the Tutoring.

James even began changing the schedule so he and Bill would be on Patrol together - the Head Boy and Girl had to patrol with a Prefect - and Bill would go to James' practices.

: :

By the beginning of February, Bill and James had become practically inseparable. James had finally decided to introduce his new friend to "The Marauders". Bill knew a lot about them, including that James had an Invisibility Cloak, and that they were Animagi. Despite this, he'd never actually spent time with them, as they didn't come to James' Quidditch Practices, Tutoring or Patrols, and Bill didn't hang around with James anywhere else than there.

"Bill!" James waved him over to the old Beech tree by the lake, which he'd dubbed "The Marauding Tree". He was sitting with a small, mousey boy. He had dirty blonde hair and slightly rat-like features. There were also two other boys there, a handsome black haired boy, with a smaller, honey-blonde boy sitting on his lap. They were whispering together and kissing occasionally. Bill laughed slightly as he hugged James in greeting. He addressed the small blonde boy beside him.

"You must be Peter." Peter grinned nervously in greeting. Bill looked over at the other two, before turning to James.

"When you said those two were constantly going at it, I hadn't realised you were being serious."

"Nah, its' the Full Moon in a couple of days, they become right _animals_ around then!" Bill joined James in laughter, before hitting his arm, and sitting down beside him.

"That's not funny, James."

"Really? Why are you laughing?"

"Don't be an arse!"

"Oy, Jamie-boy, you gonna introduce us to your new boyfriend or not?" The dark-haired one - Sirius, maybe, called out.

"You gonna get your tongue out of _your _boyfriend's tonsils long enough?"

"Oh, but he's just so _good_, James. Surely you remember that?" Remus called over.

"No, can't say I do." James grinned. Sirius, looking highly affronted, grunted and pushed Remus off his lap, crawling over and depositing himself in James' lap.

"Well now, I'll have to remedy that." He growled out, sounding a lot huskier now.

"Will you now?" Bill almost melted at James' "Bedroom voice".

"Oh, yeah." Sirius whispered, his lips moving closer to James as he spoke.

Bill found himself unable to look away as these two absolutely gorgeous men began kissing passionately practically in his lap. They finally broke apart, what felt like hours later.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now." James laughed, not even seeming to care that he just made out with his best friend. Sirius looked over at Bill, who, belatedly, realised he was sitting with his mouth open in shock.

"You want one too, eh?" Sirius made to crawl into Bill's lap, but was called away by Remus.

"Sirius, don't traumatise the poor boy the first time you meet him." Bill grinned, also pleased that he'd gotten their names right. Sirius laughed and sat down beside Remus again, tugging him into his arms.

Bill relaxed into the group dynamics, finding himself enjoying their company over the next two weeks.

: :

Valentine's day had approached them without any kind of warning. Bill had only remembered it about two days before because one of the girls in Potions was talking to another one about how she hoped her boyfriend would "do something really romantic and original". Pathetic.

He mentioned Valentine's Day to James at Lunch that day.

"You know, James, I overhead one of the girls in my Potions class. Did you know Valentine's Day..." He stopped talking when he noticed Sirius, across from him, waving his hand across his neck in a "stop!" motion.

"I know! What am I going to do?" James moaned, obviously glad to have a chance to express his worries. "I need to do something wonderful for Lily, this is my last chance!" Sirius groaned.

"Well, we're going to go... make out somewhere. See ya!" Sirius called as he dragged Remus away, leaving just James and Bill.

"You know, maybe you're trying too hard, James."

"Too hard! TOO HARD! How!"

"well, all this worrying about Valentine's Day and so on. Look, last year, I sort of had this crush on a girl in my Ancient Runes class. I spent two months paying all this attention to her, flirting, leaving her little gifts, always trying to impress her and get her attention. Anyway, one day I decided I was being silly, that it would never work. So, I stopped, went back to ignoring her like I had before. She started changing, after that. She'd make herself look prettier, start asking me for help with her homework, and so on. I'd been paying all this attention to her, you see. And, as much as it annoyed her, she also liked feeling wanted and attractive and having all this attention paid to her, so when I stopped, she started going out of her way to get it back."

"So... you're saying, if I start ignoring Lily, she'll..."

"Start wanting you, yeah."

"But... how? I mean, just ignoring her? Would that work?"

"Well, maybe..."

"What?"

"Did you ever sleep with Sirius? I mean, the way you two are together, sometimes, I can't help but wonder..."

"No. Why?"

"Oh, no, never mind. I was just... maybe, if there were rumours that you were sleeping with someone else - never actual concrete evidence - that could also help. But, if you've never slept with a man, it wouldn't..."

"What wouldn't?"

"Err, look, can we go somewhere... quieter to talk?"

Bill took James to the Fifth year boy's Dorm. He sat nervously on his own bed, fiddling with his hands.

"Look, I'm... I'm really attracted to you. I realised I was gay last year - that girl I was telling you about was sort of my last chance to be straight, if you get what I mean.

But, I'm really... I've never done anything, with anyone. I was thinking, I mean, if you had all this experience, like everyone said, I thought, maybe, while you were "ignoring" Lily, you could... tutor me in how to be a good lover... but, if you've never slept with a man, either... I'm just going to go now..." Bill crawled off the bed, and made to leave. James, however, caught his hand, and tugged him back to the bed. There was an amused little half-smirk half-smile on his lips.

"Look, I fooled around with Sirius in my Fifth year, but he was always head-over-heels for Remus, and they've been together since then. But, just because I've never slept with Sirius does not mean I've never slept with men. Not many, mind, but I have done it. I think you have a fantastic idea, and I will admit I'm quite attracted to you, too." Bill blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, James."

"Hey, what are you thanking me for, I have a gorgeous young man sitting here telling me I can do _anything_ I want to him, sexually, and you're thanking _me_? You do realise you're like a wet dream come true right now, don't you? Now, what do you want to learn?" Bill blushed deeper and shrugged.

"I don't really know, what do you think?"

"Well, will you be a sub or do you want to be on top? Sex only, or foreplay? What?"

"Oh, all of it, top, bottom, sex, foreplay, blowjobs, rimming, everything!"

"Rimming?" James raised an amused eyebrow at the blushing 16-year-old.

"I read about it somewhere..." James just laughed, before leaning forward and kissing Bill gently.

"So, where do you want to start?"

"Right here seems fine." Bill murmured.

: :

Everyone was shocked when James Potter didn't do anything extravagant and over the top for Lily Evans that Valentines Day. His previous exploits - including enchanting a dozen white doves to follow Lily around singing love songs all day and having smoke spell "I love you Lily" and "Will you marry me?" among other things on the ceiling during dinner - were nearly legendary.

No one was more shocked that Lily herself. Just yesterday they had had their fortnightly meeting to plan the next two weeks, and he'd done nothing amorous. He'd not even attempted to get them partnered up for patrols, even though it was against the rules. Sure, it had seemed like he'd only been making a token attempt recently, but he'd still done it.

All in all, he was acting like... like he couldn't care less.

Then, Valentine's Dinner came around. Everyone was expecting James to do something even more extraordinary than usual because he'd done nothing all day.

Instead, he walked in with a simple rose in his hand, about five minutes into dinner. He walked right up to Lily and...

Walked straight past her.

He continued strolling up the bench, stopping behind one Bill Weasley. He leaned over and handed him the rose, smiling at Bill's surprised grin. He then sat next to him and began eating as though nothing had happened.

: :

"Mmm, James..." Bill moaned. It was Valentine's Evening, and Bill was right now ensconced in James' bed, which had both silencing and deflecting charms on the curtains.

They were once again making out with each other. James had decided to be thorough, and wasn't going to have sex with Bill until he was ready.

However, being through involved doing more than just kissing. Okay, so they'd progressed to nakedness, but still, they were only kissing.

That _had_ to change.

James, while keeping Bill distracted, reached to his nightstand and picked up the lubricant sitting there. He squeezed some on to his hand, coating his fingers with it. He moved down Bill's back to his arse, kneading the cheeks gently and separating them.

Bill jerked when he felt something cool touch his entrance.

"What! What are you doing." He gasped, feeling James' finger slowly trace the outside of his tight entrance.

"Have you ever tried this?" James asked, knowing full well the answer was "no". Bill shook his head, and James smiled soothingly. "I'm just going to put one finger inside you. This way, you'll get used to the feeling of being entered. Okay?" Bill nodded hesitantly. "I've lubricated my finger, and I've made sure there's lots on there. In time, you can vary it, but at first it's best to have a lot of lubricant. Now, I'm just teasing your opening, I want you to relax, okay. This, is it okay?" Bill nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Nervous, slightly scared. It... It doesn't feel bad, really."

"Keep relaxed, okay, I'm just going to push in a little more, just passed your sphincter." James did as he said, pushing in a little way. "Now, how does it feel?"

"A little awkward, not really painful, but... uncomfortable." James nodded, and pushed in more. He began pushing in and out a little.

"How does it feel now?" Bill just moaned. James grinned. After a little while, James removed his finger. He reached down and began caressing Bill's cock instead. He began pumping slowly, taking Bill up to climax quickly.

Afterwards, Bill did the same for him.

"Not so tight, yeah, that's it. Slowly, slowly, up and down." James guided Bill's hand for a while, before letting go. "Oh, that's it... good... Merlin... oh, faster, a little faster... oh, yeah, that's it, that's good..." James reached out and stroked Bill's hair out of his face, cupping his cheek. "So good, so beautiful, flushed and sated and so, so pretty..." He climaxed soon after, and he pulled Bill close to him. "Mmm, we need a shower."

"Yeah. Later." Bill murmured.

: :

"What do you know about giving head?" James asked a few days later. They'd not done anything except kissing since Valentine's Day, and James was eager to move along.

"Not much." James nodded. "Lie down, on your back. Put your feet on the bed, spread them wide, yeah, that's it." James snuggled his way towards Bill, and began teasing the head of his cock. He lay light kisses on it, slowly sucking and licking. As he got more into it, he began caressing Bill's balls. He lubricated his fingers again, and began entering Bill. This time he opened to one finger quickly. However, he jumped and cried out in shock when he felt a second finger start to enter him.

"Oh... ow... that hurts... kinda..." Bill was murmuring and whimpering, but James soon soothed that.

With two fingers slowly fucking his arse and James' hot mouth wrapped around his penis, it really didn't take Bill long to come at all. James, following his trend, talked Bill through reciprocating.

He didn't expect the finger that entered his arse, nor the gentle sucking on his balls that he'd definitely not taught Bill.

Fuck, this boy was good.

: :

Within a week, James noticed the difference in Lily. She seemed to be making herself look more attractive than usual, and she'd even started talking to him.

As February passed into March, James began to find himself talking more to Lily. He always kept it short and friendly, and would often stop halfway through to greet Bill and invite him in to the conversation.

Lily herself began to realise just how attractive James was, and how delightful he could be. She also found herself missing his attention. She realised, towards the end of March, that she'd developed a crush on him.

: :

"Have you considered the use of toys, Bill?" James grinned at Bill's wide eyes. They'd gotten used to jerking each other off, and Bill was now practically an expert at giving head. He was also used to having two - and sometimes three - fingers buried within him when he came. Beyond that, they hadn't done much.

"N... no."

"Well, This is called a Butt-Plug. I'm going to use it on you for the rest of the night, so you can get used to being stretched while giving me freedom with my hands." Bill frowned nervously. That thing in James' hand looked a lot bigger than just two fingers, although it was still smaller that James' penis. "Now, kneel on the bed, hands and knees, good. Spread your legs, that's it." Bill jerked at the first touch of James' finger to his entrance. James began talking to him. "This is like preparing for standard sex, in a way. First, I get you nice and relaxed by kissing you, and slowly removing your clothes. Then, I'd lubricate my fingers, and start slowly opening you... one finger first, then two. Then... "James trailed off for a few seconds. He had two fingers inside one very nervous Bill, and they were slowly moving inside him. "I'd pull my fingers out of you, and bring the head of my lubricated penis to your entrance," Bill felt the rounded head of plastic press at his opening, "But I'd know you'd be too nervous to accept me right away, so I'd start rubbing your lower back, and give you time to get used to me. I'd tell you how gorgeous you look, because you do, on your hands and knees, ready for me. Then, when I felt that you were ready, I'd push inside. You'd tighten again, though, but you'd not be able to push me out, and I'd continue to push inside, despite your whimpers of pain and your begging me to stop. I'd stop, though, once I'm fully inside you, buried to the hilt, and give you the time to adjust now that I'm finally inside you." It was at this point that Bill realised he'd been crying for James to stop. Oh but this was too much.

"Please, James, get it out of me! It's too big."

"No. trust me, Bill. It'll be alright once you've adjusted to it. You're just so tight, you need to relax. This'll help you, I promise."

James, was right, of course. When Bill was rolled over onto his back, and he felt it push inside him in _that_ way, he couldn't help a moan. And, as James began kissing him, and exploring him, and sucking him off, it felt too good.

James, true to his word, pulled it out of him when they were finished, but not before remarking on it.

"Merlin, you have no idea how gorgeous you look, spread open for me, on your hands and knees, practically begging with your body for me to bury myself deep inside you..."

: :

James taught him about rimming the next day. He took him through the entire preparation, in both ways. By the end, Bill was begging to be fucked.

He nearly came again when he did it for James, later. He'd never really prepared James before, the most he'd ever done was a finger or two when sucking him off. This was different, and so much more exquisite.

After that, for a few days, Bill insisted on playing with James, rather than the other way around.

: :

March finally ended, and April 1st came around. This was, as James and Sirius put it, their favourite holiday. Bill could only stare in amazement as they plotted prank after prank for the day, ranging from turning everyone's hair violet and neon pink for the day, to enchanting the enchanted ceiling to rain non-toxic red and gold water on everyone during breakfast (the spell would last the whole day, theoretically, but they fully expected it to have been removed by one of the Teachers by Lunch). There were also smaller pranks, like transfiguring Snivellus' robes to a woman's bikini set during Lunch. James had insisted on getting Bill to participate in a few as well, which is how Bill found himself, nearing 11 on March 31st, standing under James' Invisibility Cloak with a rat sitting on his shoulders, practicing the spells for the ceiling. Remus and Sirius had headed down to the Kitchens to persuade the House Elves (who adored them, and were eager to participate in any pranks) to put the Hair Colouring Potion - courtesy of one Mr. Bill Weasley - into the drinks at Breakfast.

James and Bill took the Map (a remake of one Filch had confiscated a few years ago) and snuck back to the Dorms, while Peter took the Cloak down to the Kitchens.

James and Bill made love for the first time that night.

: :

The next morning, during breakfast, Bill somehow wound up in Detention for a week, along with James and Sirius. Remus and Peter somehow got away with it.

James, in return, had Remus do all of their Patrols as well as his own. Remus was not amused.

That afternoon, when they were sitting down to lunch (it was still raining, obviously the teachers hadn't found a way to fix it.) Bill received an Owl from his mother.

"James! My mum's given birth! The twins - she's called them Frederick and George - were born this morning!" James grinned and slapped his shoulder.

"Congratulations, mate! Hold it - _this_ morning, as in, April 1st?"

"Yeah."

"You sure she's not doing an April Fools Day prank on you?"

Bill refused to believe the twins were born on April 1st until he saw their birth certificate in the summer.

: :

After dinner, Bill was doing his homework in the Common Room, when a very excitable James came bounding in to the Common Room.

"She asked me out! It worked! I'm going out with Lily!" He was practically bouncing off the ceiling. Bill felt his heart sink.

"Oh, that's, that's brilliant, James."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm being stupid. It's just... It's over, now, isn't it?"

"It doesn't have to be, not if you don't want it to be."

"What?"

"I... I love Lils, I really do... I just love you, too. I... maybe we can keep doing what we've been doing..."

Bill, as much as he hated it, was far too weak to say no to James.

: :

The months passed slowly, but eventually, James was leaving school. He was moving in with Lily when they left, their relationship progressing quickly.

He couldn't help the twinge of triumph that James' graduation night was spent in bed with _him_, not Lily-fucking-Evans.

James also gave him his Invisibility Cloak, and a Mirror to contact him, as well as the Map.

: :

For the next two years, Bill spent his week wondering when he could see James again, and most evening sneaking out to the Shrieking Shack or Hogsmeade. Sometimes, he'd meet the whole group, other times he'd just meet James. He preferred those times, in truth, although he hated knowing James was going back to _her_, afterwards.

He didn't really have many close friends, and spent his free time doing his schoolwork, so he'd always be free for James. Sometimes, he thought he was insane. Other times, he realised he was in love.

: :

James married Lily a year and a bit after he left school. Bill went to the wedding. He was dancing with James, laughing as his lover spun him around, when Lily and Remus waltzed over to him.

"Can we cut in?" Lily called, laughing. James acquiesced, and Bill found himself dancing with Remus.

"I want you to stop seeing him." Remus whispered in his ear.

"What?" Bill gasped.

"I said, I want you to stop." Bill frowned, and continued dancing in silence.

He ended up in bed with Remus that night, Sirius having to go off to some Auror business halfway through the dancing.

He was in James' bed the next one.

: :

Lily gave birth to Harry nine months later. Bill, who had just left school and was still living at home, with his mum (and his new little brother Ron), went to the Introduction ceremony, where James and Lily announced Harry to the world.

Remus tried again to persuade Bill to stop seeing James. When they ended up in bed together that night, Bill found himself wondering if Remus was as happy with Sirius as they appeared.

Sirius began spending more time out working, and Bill began to spend more time in bed with Remus. He knew it was having a detrimental affect on Remus' relationship with Sirius and James. Remus felt guilty because he was sleeping with another man - James' lover. He and Sirius would argue more, and one day in mid-October, he came to stay with Bill, and lived on his couch for a few days. When he moved out, it was to his own apartment.

: :

"We're going into hiding, Sirius is going to be our Secret Keeper. Voldemort's after us, and there's a spy close to us. We think... we think it might be Remus, he's been acting strange for a while and he moved out of his and Sirius' apartment a few days ago. This is the last time we'll be together until were out of there. I'll try to get Sirius to let you in soon."

Bill felt it was strange that when he made love to James that night, it felt like "goodbye".

: :

He heard about James' death the next morning, and instantly went over to Remus' house.

"It was Sirius. Sirius was the spy." Remus looked shocked - and shattered.

"They thought it was you. It's my fault, you were acting strange because you were sleeping with me, and they though it was you."

"I know."

: :

"Professor Dumbledore? I have this, it was James'. He... let me borrow it, before he died. I was hoping you could pass it on to Harry when he's ready."

"Certainly, Mr. Weasley. How is your mother doing? I hear it is a girl this time?"

: :

Bill packed his things up, and sold his apartment. He quit his job.

Now he just had to say goodbye to Remus.

They had had sex several times, both clinging to each other and crying out the pain of their losses and betrayal.

Bill didn't tell him he was leaving, but Remus knew, anyway. He kissed him goodbye one last time.

"Bill?" Bill was at the door, and just about to leave. "Where will you go now?"

"Egypt, I have a job there." He pulled the door open and left.

He didn't look back.


End file.
